Protecting Hogwarts
by titangirl797
Summary: Raven gets a letter from Dumbledore and the Titans go off to protect Hogwarts. RaeHarry, BBTerra, slight RobStar, slight RonHermione. PLEASE DO NOT READ. RIGHT NOW IT MAKES NO SENSE SO STOP REVIEWING ABOUT HOW IT MAKES NO SENSE.
1. Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Harry Potter. I wish I did!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven was on the roof, the quietest part of Titan's Tower, except, of course, her room. She was meditating. Everything was calm until a screech owl flew down and landed on her head. She was knocked out of her trance and fell backward. She was about to kill the bird when she realized it had a letter attached to it. The letter read:

Dear Rachel Roth,

I wish to tell you that you and your friends are needed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have reason to believe that a powerful evil wizard named Lord Voldemort will have a spy in our school at the beginning of this term. We wish for you to come here and protect our school and also protect Mr. Harry Potter from harm's way, for it is he that Voldemort wants. I expect your answer by the 28th of August. If you choose to accept please meet me and Mr. Reubus Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron in London. I expect to see you all there.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Raven gaped at the letter. She ran down to the living room where BB and Cy were playing video games, Starfire was talking to Robin, and Terra was cheering on BB. She ran up to Robin and shoved the letter at him. He read it for a long time. Then he looked at Raven and said "If we are needed to protect someone we will be there." Then he got up to explain to the others about Hogwarts.

"Dude! We're going to a magic school! Cool!"

"Where is this wart with hogs, Robin?"

"Can I bring the T-Car?"

"Are we going undercover?"

Robin was bombarded by questions. "Yeah, we are going, BB. Um…Star its Hogwarts and it's in England. And Cy, I don't think you can bring the T-Car. Oh, and Terra, we are going undercover."

Everyone but Raven and Robin rushed off to pack.

"Are you sure about this, Robin?" Raven asked

"Yes," was all Robin said as he walked out of the room.


	2. Wands

So, Raven had sent back the Titan's reply to Dumbledore and on August 28th Raven teleported them to the Leaky Cauldron. They were all wearing normal people clothes. Starfire was wearing a purple tank top and dark blue jeans. Robin was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He was wearing dark sunglasses, too. Raven was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black pants. BB was wearing green cargo pants and a black t-shirt and a holo ring to make him look normal. Cyborg was also wearing a holo ring and a grey shirt and black pants. Terra was wearing tight jeans with a red belt and a black t-shirt that said I Rock. They looked around an BB saw a giant man waving at them.

"Whoa, that guy's huge!" BB exclaimed.

They walked over to the giant guy and noticed an old wise looking man sitting next to him.

"Hello, I am Professor Dumbledore. Your books and robes and other supplies have been bought for you but your wants are a bit of a problem. For a core we need something special to you," Dumbledore said. The Titans thought. Something special to them?

"Professor, what do you mean? Like a personal object or something that we like a lot?" Terra asked.

"Something that makes you who you are," Dumbledore said. Raven then got into her lotus position and went into her mind. Happy greeted her there and gave her what she came for, a feather from one of her ravens. Then she came out of her mind. Then BB whispered something into Terra's ear and she nodded. BB turned into a cat and Terra took a hair from the cat. Then BB morphed back. Terra got a rock but not just any rock. A special glittering blue rock. Starfire asked Robin to give her the dust from Tamaran they had gotten. Robin used a strand of Star's hair (A/N So cute together). They gave their objects to Dumbledore who one by one gave a wand to the Titans, now containing their item.

"Well, here are your school supplies and train tickets. Go to platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. Goodbye," Dumbledore said, and he and Hagrid got up and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any guesses to who will go in what house?

-titangirl797


	3. Horses

September 1st already! The Titans had arrived at the train station. They had undercover names and decided to pretend they didn't know each other. They heard another group talking about how to get on the train so they tried walking through the barrier. It worked. Raven got through and got a seat in the back of the train. BB and Cy were across the hall from each other and Robin and Star were too. Terra went and sat with Raven.

"This'll be fun!" Terra said quietly to Raven. Then 10 minutes later the door slid open and three 16 year olds walked in.

"Is it ok if we sit here?" asked the one with red hair.

"Yeah, sure," Terra said.

"Um…I'm Harry, this is Ron and that's Hermione," Harry said, indicating the other two teens.

"I'm Terra Markov and this is Rachel Roth," Terra stated happily. Raven smacked her.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Terra said, rubbing her sore arm. Raven just turned back to her book.

"The book of Azar…I've heard of that somewhere before. Oh I remember, it shuts out…Raven don't read that book!" Hermione said.

"Why should I stop? It's my 5th time reading it," Raven said.

"Five times! Raven that book leaves you completely devoid of emotion," Hermione yelled, astonished.

"Leave me alone," Raven growled.

"So…are you transfer students?" Ron asked, hoping to break the tension.

"Yeah, Raven and I are from America. From a wizarding school in Oregon," Terra said.

"What house do you want to be in?" Harry asked.

"House?" Terra queried.

"Yeah, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin?

"Oh, um I don't know," Terra said. They talked about houses for a while. Then they got off the train and walked over to the carriages.

"These horses are not very well groomed," Raven said.

"You can see them too?" asked Harry, "You can only see them if you have seen someone die. Who did you see die?"

"Me," Terra said quietly so that only Raven could hear her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what do u guys think. Pleas REVIEW! What houses do you think they will be in?

-titangirl797


	4. Houses

When they walked into the castle the Titans were amazed. It was beautiful. Prof. McGonagall rushed up to them and rushed them into the Hall to be sorted. After the first years were done McGonagall said "And now, the transfer students."

"Anders, Kori" Star walked over to the hat, put it onto her head, and smiled. "HUFFLEPUFF!"The hat shouted.

"Grayson, Richard" When Robin got to the hat it immediately yelled out "GRYFFINDOR"

"Logan, Garfield" BB put the hat on and was sorted into Hufflepuff

"Markov, Terra" Terra put the hat on. The hat was having trouble with her. She was evil once but saved her friends. She was smart and loyal. He finally decided on "GRYFFINDOR"

"Roth, Rachel" The hat found her harder than her friend. She was very evil on the inside but determined to be good. The goodness overwhelmed her darkness so he put her in "GRYFFINDOR"

"Stone, Victor" "RAVENCLAW"

And so the Titans went their separate ways only to meet again at Hagrid's hut that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha. If you thought Terra would go in Slytherin or Raven in Ravenclaw you are soooooo wrong! I like where I put them. Check out my other fic too. Teen Titans Idol is fun.

Please review both!

-titangirl797


	5. Hagrid's Hut

Sorry that it has been soooooo long!!! I really needed to get my grades up! Anyway, here is the next chappie you all waited for!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK, dudes, how are we supposed to figure out who this spy is?" BB said angrily.

"I agree with Beast Boy, It will be most difficult to locate the spy of Voldemort," Starfire agreed.

"I have an idea!" Beast Boy shouted…"never mind, I lost it,"

"Why don't we just keep our own list of who we believe is suspicious and watch them?" Terra queried.

"Whatever, we just need to do this as discreetly as possible," Raven said.

"Huh?" BB said. "Without anyone noticing," Raven said. "Oh"

"You lot better get outta here soon, you're not allowed outside the castle at this time of night," Hagrid said, worried.

"OK, Titans, meet up in the Library during lunch tomorrow, and we'll share information! Titans, Go!" Robin said.

So Robin, Terra, and Raven snuck back up to the seventh floor and into the common room, Cyborg tiptoed (A/N Wouldn't it be funny to see Cy tiptoe!!!) to the West side of the castle and into the Ravenclaw common room, and Starfire and Beast Boy flew to the passageway that led to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room.

Little did any of them know, someone was waiting in one of the common rooms!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK, yeah, it's short but I wrote this at 10:30 p.m. so I think a little shortness is deserved! Go ahead and guess who is waiting in what common room!


	6. Sickish

Well, let's see if you were right!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Victor, what are you doing up at this time of night?"

"AHHH!" Cyborg, sorry, Victor jumped around. There was a short girl with dirty blonde hair sitting over by the fire. She was staring at him with her big blue eyes.

"Um…I could ask you the same thing!" Victor said, trying to hide his surprise.

"Oh, I'm trying to detect if there was a flying Murkburkling in this room, I felt one zooming around" said the girl.

"Um…ok, so…how did you know my name?" Victor asked, his curiousness overwhelming him.

"I listened at the Sorting, of course. I'm Luna Lovegood; by the way, I'm a 5th year. You're a 7th year, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, so I'm just gonna go to bed…" Victor ran out the room as fast as his mechanical, hologram legs could take him.

BACK WITH RAVEN, ROBIN, AND TERRA

The three Titans got back into their respective dorms without incident and fell asleep immediately. Well, sort of.

Raven was tossing and turning in a half-sleep state, crying out and sweating. She was having a dream. Or, as she preferred to think of them, a vision.

A boy her age was bound against a large gravestone. He was struggling against his bonds. Raven tried to help him but couldn't move. Suddenly the boy stopped struggling and stared ahead of him. Raven turned, just in time to see an awful sight. A large cauldron was bubbling, steam was everywhere, and through the steam you could see the shape of a man. A very skeletal, snakelike man, who scared Raven terribly. Then she saw his face and screamed. Red eyes, slit nose, evil grin on mouth.

The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Terra and Hermione.

"Raven, Rae! Are you OK?" Terra asked, fighting back other questions.

Raven rolled over on the bed and threw up.

"Oh, she's really sick; we have to get her to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione ran over to her bed, grabbed her wand, and said "Locomotor Raven". Suddenly Raven was lifted into the air. "COME ON!!!" Hermione yelled. The two girls ran down the stairs, Raven floating behind.

When they got to the common room they realized that they weren't the only ones awakened by Raven's scream. Robin, Harry, Ron, a few other 6th year girls, and some other random people were gathered in the common room, looking for the source of the scream.

Robin saw Raven floating behind Terra and Hermione and was about to join them when Terra firmly shook her head; they had agreed to pretend that only Terra knew Raven, just in case Rae ever needed help in personally guarding Harry Potter.

So Raven was rushed to the Hospital Wing…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wonder if things get better from there. Well, my highly strange imagination will figure something out. Review please!

Titangirl797


	7. Malfoy

Sorry it took so long to update. My school had midterm exams later than other schools.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven was in the Hospital Wing for 2 days. Madam Pomfrey just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Raven was sweating, had a fever, and frequently rolled out of bed. It took her a day for the fever to break and 4 hours later she finally woke. The first thing she realized was that she wasn't in the dorm. The next thing she realized was that Terra's face was right above hers, looking very worried but also very relieved.

"Thank God you're awake!!" Terra cried, sitting on the edge of Raven's bed, "You were so sick, even Madam Pomfrey didn't know what to do!"

Then Raven remembered the vision she had right before she became sick.

"Terra, come here," Raven waited until Terra was closer and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I had a vision before I became sick. It was Harry, I'm sure. He was tied to a very large tombstone in a graveyard. He was struggling but then he stopped and looked past me. I turned and there was this cauldron and a creepy man was stepping out of it. I think it's that Lord Voldemort that Dumbledore told us about."

Terra looked at her, not understanding what she heard. "Madam Pomfrey won't let you leave yet but if you want I can tell Robin, he wanted a report on how you were anyway."

"Good, thanks, tell him. But tell him not to tell anyone, just the team," Raven said.

"Gotcha!" Terra said as she raced out the door. That was when Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Oh, awake, dearie. Finally, we were all so worried about you."

"Um… Madam Pomfrey, can I go please. I feel much better now, really."

"No, I'm sorry dear. Have to make sure you're alright." Then the nurse bustled away. The next day Raven was released. She ran as fast as she could toward the common room. When she reached the Fat Lady and said "Goblet of Fire" the Fat Lady turned up her nose and said "No". Raven was confounded. _They already changed the password? That's really stupid!_ Then Raven heard a sound behind her. She turned and there was Robin, sunglasses on, eyes boring into her. "Rachel, you're feeling better?" he said. "Yeah, Richard, I'm feeling _much _better." She replied. She caught on right away to why they were using their other names. Anybody could be around!

"Have you seen Terra?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, she said something about a safe spot." Robin said.

She immediately realized that he was telling her that Terra and the others were at Hagrid's.

"I'll walk you to where I last saw her, if you want," Robin said, one eyebrow quirking up.

"Yes, please," Raven said.

So Robin and Raven looked around and seeing no one, smiled at each other and walked down to the Entrance Hall. There they happened to see a short, blond boy running out onto the grounds.

"Beas-um…Garfield?" Raven called. The boy turned around and seeing Raven and Robin, smiled and ran over to the two.

"So, you're feeling better, then? Good. Come on Kori wanted to show us something." Gar said quickly. So they raced over to Hagrid's Hut. They knocked on the door 3 times.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Hagrid called to them. He opened the door partway. "oh, it's you three. Well, come on in." Hagrid ushered them inside.

"Friend Raven, you are better, yes?" Starfire squealed, and hugged Raven VERY hard.

"Yes, Starfire, but I'd be better if I could breathe!" Raven gasped.

"Oh, sorry!" Star said meekly.

"So, you wanted to tell us something, Star?" Robin asked.

"Oh, yes! You remember how we are to keep the tabs on all persons who seem suspicious to us, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I have asked around and a certain 'Draco Malfoy' seems to be much unliked here and he is in the House of Slytherin, of which many bad people have come. He seems to have done some bad things in his time here, some of which cannot be traced back to him. He also tried the 'flirting' with me and it was extremely unpleasant."

By the end of her speech Robin looked like a cherry tomato. He was obviously upset that Malfoy had tried flirting with Starfire, though she couldn't tell.

Cyborg, who had been quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. "I think Star's onto something, I heard talk about this kid from a 5th year that seems to enjoy talking to me. Looney Lovegood or something."

"Okay Titans, everyone check this guy out. Star, listen to all talk about him but say nothing. Cy, ask questions about this Draco kid. BB, observe him because Slytherins have many classes with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Terra, get up close and personal. Pretend to like him, date him, whatever it takes until we know a lot about him. Raven, since you hang with Potter's crowd, ask them all about him." Robin issued the orders military style.

"And you?" Raven queried.

"I'll ask girls about him and keep notes on all thing things that we discover about him. Titans, get to work!" They all split. Some went to classes, some wandered the halls, and one lucky girl went off to find the infamous Draco Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I realized that all my chapters were pretty short so here is a nice long one for you, 3 pages on Word. Review please! The next chapter will be about Terra.


	8. Dating Draco is Disastrous

Ok, this may seem up pretty quickly, but I really just had to post it, seeing as I might not be able to update for a while. Thanks to all reviewers! I do write this stuff for you!

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans or Harry Potter then I would be in England or California. Sadly, I am stuck in Florida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This is sooooo stupid! I'm in GRYFFINDOR!!! Why would a SLYTHERIN tell me how to find this Malfoy kid?_ Terra was getting frustrated. She had been searching the whole castle for Draco Malfoy for 2 ½ hours. She figured he would be wandering around on a bright Sunday, but apparently the kid had an aversion to light. She hadn't seen him all day, and she knew what he looked like, thanks to Starfire. _Why did Robin pick ME to pretend date him? I knew he would make one of us girls, but I have Beast Boy and am WAY to sunny for this dude. Maybe Rae…oh, wait, no, she has to be friends with the haters of Draco Malfoy and Robin would never let his precious Starfire be FLIRTED with…oh, the horror!_ She growled as she passed the same tapestry of a house elf for the fourth time. Then she saw a flash of white blond hair. She ran toward it and, sure enough, there was Malfoy, looking very smug, walking into the entrance hall.

"Draco, Draco!" she called, running up to him. He turned and smiled as he saw Terra running toward him. She forced herself to blush and said "Hi Draco."

"Hello, and who might you be?" Malfoy asked flirtatiously.

"I'm Tara Markov. I'm a really big fan of the Slytherin Quiddich Team."

"Aren't you a Gryffindor?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, actually, but I have no clue how I was put there, I hate the filth, you see. Everyone in my family was a Slytherin and pure-blooded, and being surrounded by muggle-borns is creepy!"

Malfoy smiled and stuck out his arm. Terra grasped it and let him lead the way into the Great Hall. "Yes, it is creepy, isn't it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Terra told Malfoy she would see him tomorrow, 8:00. They were having breakfast together. Malfoy also asked her if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him sometime. She had eagerly (or so it seemed) accepted. They were officially dating, according to Malfoy. She tried not to look disgusted as she ran up the stairs. He had had his arm around her. EWWWWW!!! _Better make sure BB never finds out!_ Her hopes of that were soon dashed as soon as she got into the common room. Robin and Raven were standing there, grins on their faces, even Raven.

"How was dinner, Ter?" Robin asked, trying not to laugh.

"It was…okay. Why?" Terra asked nervously.

"Well, we know you enjoyed it. These pictures prove that," Raven said in her usual monotone, but with a hint of amusement. Raven held up an assortment of pictures. They were all of her eating dinner with Malfoy, laughing at his lame jokes, smiling at him, hugging him. Terra did the only logical thing to do at a moment like this. She screamed. Loud. So loud that several people stared at her and even more ran down from the dormitories to see what was wrong.

"Give. Me. Those. Pictures." Terra shrieked, "It was his stupid idea!" She pointed at Robin. Raven smiled and waited until everyone left. Then, when no one but Robin and Terra were looking, she opened a small portal. The inside of the portal was…the Hufflepuff boys' dormitories!

"Don't. Please." Terra panted. Rae smiled again and handed them to Robin. "I wouldn't," she said, "He would!" And with that, Robin threw the pictures onto a bed in that room and Rae closed the portal.

Terra watched as they walked away, up the stairs, to go to bed. Terra muttered something about evil twits, hurt, and sledgehammer before she too walked upstairs to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I personally enjoyed writing this chapter. Please email me if anything is unclear or there is a spelling mistake. Stupid Autocorrect! Thanks, and review!!!

Titangirl797


	9. Missing Person Alert

Okay, another chapter and a big thank you to Pykron for pointing out that I did not do a chapter in the POV of the Harry Potter trio. I totally forgot. So, on with the show…story…thing. Thanks to all my reviewers, who are so faithful! Half of this chapter will be written in the HP POV and the other half in TT POV.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans or Harry Potter then I would not have cancelled the show and Jinx would have kissed Kid Flash somewhere in Lightspeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry rushed to the large oak tree on the grounds, where Hermione had oh so nicely asked him to be at 5:00 the next day. By oh so nicely he meant she had run up to him after Charms, slammed a note in his hand, and ran away to History of Magic, muttering something about extra credit homework. Well, he was there, now where was she. Then he saw Ron and Hermione running up, looking furious, and that girl, Rachel, behind them.

"I don't believe it, I just don't believe it!" Hermione ranted, "She is a Gryffindor, NOT a Slytherin, though she might as well be! Harry, do you know what that new girl, Tara, is doing? Of all the idiotic things to do!"

Harry noticed an angry glare on Rachel's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came, and was replaced by her usual uncaring look.

"Er…no, what did she do?" Harry was very confused.

"That girl is dating Malfoy! Dating Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said in a low, angry voice. Harry had never seen her this angry before. _Why would she care…well, if it comes to Gryffindor honor, then I understand._

"I take it you three don't like this boy?" Rachel asked curiously.

"No, we don't. He is a complete prat!" Ron exclaimed. "Sorry, pulled a Hermione there!"

Hermione glared at him. "Draco Malfoy is an obnoxious, overly preened, selfish, annoying Slytherin, who would rather see us run over by an 18-wheeler than mess up his hair!"

"He can't be _that_ bad," Rachel said.

"He is! And now your friend Tara is dating him. Gryffindors aren't supposed to like Slytherins, let alone _date_ them!" Hermione said.

"Well, standing here won't help. Let's go back to the castle or we'll miss dinner," Ron said evenly. He wasn't going to lose his cool in front of Hermione. Not yet anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, raven waited in the Entrance Hall for the others. Hermione said to hurry to bed or Filch would be after her. The Titans came out one by one.

First Robin separated from Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He wandered the Entrance Hall for a bit to avoid suspicion.

Then came Beast Boy. He disentangled himself from a group of boys his age and ran over to Raven. He looked over at Terra, who was coming out with Malfoy's arm around her neck, and scowled. Raven felt a twang of guilt. BB wasn't talking to Terra and would rarely look at her. She knew that was her fault. Those stupid pictures.

She saw Cyborg coming out alone, a few more Hufflepuffs, a Slytherin, and Professor Flitwick.

She waited but the Hall was empty. She looked again, worriedly looked at the others, especially Robin, who had a undecipherable look on his face, a mixture of sadness, longing, pain, and anger, and looked again. Where was Starfire?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. Wonder where Star is? Review if you think you know where she is and review even if you don't. I love your comments, but I hate the flames. Why do you need to flame me? It hurts and I'm trying my hardest…so, don't flame.

Titangirl797


	10. Him

Disclaimer: I am hoping one day that someone who does own Teen Titans or Harry Potter will, like, put my name randomly into their will, or something. But as for now, no, I don't own either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Professor Snape. Is there something I can assist you with?"

When everyone had been leaving dinner, the Potions master had asked her to go with him. She obliged and now was standing in an out of the way room off of the Great Hall.

"Yes, Kori. I have been asked to have you wait here."

"May I inquire as to who wishes for me to wait?"

"Professor Wilson wants to ask you something. He'll be here in a minute." And with that Snape turned and left. Starfire resisted the urge to call after him. _Why does Professor Wilson wish to see me? Oh, I must have done most horribly on a homework assignment or some other part of his class. Well, I have been up late lately getting information on the boy, Draco Malfoy. I do like Professor Wilson, though he is strangely familiar to me. He keeps Draco away from me in class. Well, all of us. Only Raven and Robin share this course with me. Harry, Ron, and Hermione also take this class. It is nice to see the night sky in that particular class. I can really see it from the Tower of Astronomy. When placed in the correct order the stars look akin to Robin's face…_

She continued to be in thought like this until the door started to creak open. In stepped Professor Wilson. He was well built and muscular and had an eye patch. He also had white hair and a goatee, also white, and looked to be in his late 40's.

"You wished to see me Professor?" Starfire asked curiously. The professor was still in shadow so she couldn't see him all that well.

"Dear child, I am not your professor," And with that, Slade stepped out of the shadows. Starfire screamed. "What have you done with my teacher, you evil chlorrbag!?"

"I have done nothing. He was never here. So tell me dear, how's Robin?"

And with that Starfire attacked. Jumping up she lit a starbolt and threw it at him with such ferocity that, if Slade hadn't gotten out of the way, surely would have killed him.

"Are you angry? Is it because I talked about your little crush?" Starfire threw another

starbolt at him while flying forward. Slade sidestepped the starbolt just to be kicked in

the chest by Starfire. She may not have been in uniform but her shoes were custom

made, and still had steel lining her shoes. Slade was knocked off is feet but landed on

them. She was running toward him again but this time he punched her across the face.

She was on the ground, groaning He kicked her, she moaned and got up slowly. She then

looked up. Her eyes were blazing green. He smirked at her, watching her get angrier and

angrier. Then she let her eyebeams out and they struck him in the mask. The mask was

partially broken and half fell off. She couldn't see well, due to the rage but she made out

a bit of his face. Then she saw a fist coming toward her. She was punched in the nose, she

heard it crack. Then he sent a flying kick at her. She ignored the pain of her nose and

sidestepped. He landed behind her and swept her feet out from under her. He punched her

four times, two on her face, one on her arm, and one on her chest. She fell to the ground,

utterly exhausted. He loomed over her. At that moment she completely saw the half of

the face.

"No!" She screamed. Then he delivered a sharp jab to a very sweet spot on her neck and

she fell unconscious. He walked away into the darkness but not without leaving a little note to the Titans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Titans had heard Starfire scream but it was Raven who located her.

"I sensed her. She's over there!" Raven said, pointing at a door. They all ran toward it.

"Wait!" Robin said. Everyone looked at him. "Someone could be waiting for us. Go cautiously."

They all walked toward the door slowly and quietly. Robin slowly opened the door. "It's clear. Come on!"

They ran in. They didn't see Starfire. They looked around. There was blood everywhere. "Whose?" Terra voiced the thought they had all been holding in.

"Hers" Raven said, her voice shaking slowly. There was Starfire, on the floor below a chair.

"Star!" Robin ran toward her and checked her vitals. "Her heart's going too slow. We have to get her to the nurse!" Robin picked her up and ran out; Beast Boy and Cyborg close behind.

"Who would've done this to Starfire?" Terra asked quietly.

"Slade," Raven answered, equally quiet.

Terra gasped. "But he's…dead, right?"

"He can't be," Raven replied.

"How do you know?" Terra queried suspiciously. Raven pointed behind Terra. Terra turned around and a little breath caught in her throat. Above the door was a note, a note to the Titans.

_I'm watching you. She's just the first. All apprentices next._

_Slade_

It was signed in blood.


	11. Quick Author's Note Sorry

I just realized I didn't write an authors note at the end and I just couldn't get the nagging out of my head so I'm putting one up. You're welcome and sorry to all Starfire fans. You should be happy she was the main character of this chapter! She was only the first to go because Slade would have wanted someone unknowing or naïve to take down first. I'm not saying anything like she's a bad fighter; really she isn't, she is an amazing fighter and I totally respect her. So, yeah. I might start a new story soon. I also wish to say, on behalf of my other story, Teen Titans Idol Is Fun, that that story will be on hold until further notice. I lost all pre done files I had for that story so I have to redo them. I do not prewrite chapters for this story. If I update this story at 12:40 then I only started the chapter half an hour ago, okay. So, I'm gonna head to bed and you all can update as soon as you read. If you have any suggestions for my story, please personally submit them to my email address, then people won't know bits and pieces of what I might do. Well, I hope you all are having an amazing New Year. So far I am not but I'm sure things will get better. So, see ya! Review and I'll update!!

Titangirl797


	12. Bed

Disclaimer: If only I owned Teen Titans…I'd be so happy…oh, Harry Potter too, I don't own that either 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All apprentices next?" asked Terra with a gasp.

Robin, Terra, and Raven were all sitting in the Hospital Wing. They had convinced Cyborg and Beast Boy to go to their common rooms so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Yeah, that's what it said," Raven said softly. She glanced sadly at Robin and Terra.

"So, that's _us_ right?" Terra said quietly, indicating Robin and herself. Robin had not yet said a sound; he was too absorbed in his thoughts. He knew he never should have let Starfire. They should have moved right away when they realized Star wasn't there. Basically, he was beating himself up mentally.

Terra looked scared; she didn't want another teammate to be hurt. Raven felt the same way.

Raven nodded. "So, what do we do?" asked Terra.

"We stick together and keep doing our job."

Just then Madam Pomfrey came bustling out. "Go, it's late," she said, and hurried the kids out. They slowly walked back to the Gryffindor common room, each thinking their own thoughts. When they reached the common room, the girls and Robin split up and walked up to bed. When Robin entered the boy's dormitories, he was stampeded by Ron and Harry.

"Where were you, mate? We were scared to death!" Ron cried. It seemed that Seamus, Dean, and Neville were still down in the common room.

"Yeah, a Hufflepuff girl was hurt tonight. No one knows who did it, but they're looking into it. We thought you'd been hurt too." Harry exclaimed. Robin went and sat on his bed.

"I was talking to Professor Flitwick and just got caught up. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Robin said as he looked at the floor. "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." Robin then shut his curtains and fell back upon his bed. _Starfire…I hope she's okay. They couldn't get her to wake up…I'm so worried…_And with those thoughts he fell deeply asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terra and Raven opened the door to their dormitories…and almost became deaf.

"Where were you two? Honestly, I should think that you'd know better. I mean, Tara I can understand, but you Rachel? I can't believe you were out there! A Hufflepuff girl was attacked and they have no clue who did it! Every one was so worried about you two1 Where were you?" Hermione cried, say all of that very fast and in one breath.

"Tara fell down the stairs earlier so I took her to the Hospital Wing to have her leg healed," Raven lied smoothly.

"Yeah, hehe, I'm dead clumsy," Terra said, trying to help Raven out.

"Did you see the girl who was hurt? Was she okay?"

"We don't know; we left before she came," Terra said.

"Now, if you don't mind, we really need to go to bed," Raven said while slipping into bed, "Goodnight"

"'Night"

"Goodnight"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun, and Raven, rose bright and early the next day. Raven sat on the end of her bed, pulling her shoes on and looked over at Terra. She was worried for Terra and Robin, the apprentices. Who next after them? Cyborg? Beast Boy? Her? Slade must be stopped…_oh great, now I'm thinking like Robin!_ She got up off her bed and went over to Hermione.

"C'mon, Hermione, get up. And while we're at it, Tara, you need to get up too. Lavender, Parvati, you guys too!" But no one moved, save Terra rolling over and muttering something about giant pools of pudding. Frustrated, Raven pointed at Terra. "Up!" she said, and Terra flew out of her bed.

"Gosh Rae, next time poke me or something," Terra said sleepily.

"I did," Raven growled. Terra looked at her and said, "I didn't feel anything,"

Raven threw a pillow at her.

Luckily, all of the Terra/Raven commotion had cause the other three to wake up and now Hermione was pulling on her robe, Parvati was doing her hair, and Lavender was pulling on socks.

"And none of you could've woken up 5 minutes ago…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's a really short chapter, but I'm posting up another one with this one. 

Hope you liked my chapter!

-titangirl797


	13. Astronomy

Okay, here we are, back for another chapter, this one with (hopefully) more fun things in it! On with the show…story…thing…!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Teen Titans or Harry Potter…though I wish I did…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast. The only meal of the day where you can watch other people's heads droop into their porridge or watch them spill orange juice all over themselves from being so tired. But that's not what Robin was doing on this fine morning. No, he was watching his fellow Titans, making sure that they were all still there. He never wanted what happen to Starfire to happen to any of his teammates. Star was in a coma, with an abnormally slow heartbeat and tons of potions. Robin was jerked out of his daze by Raven, who was pointing to a screech owl that was sitting on his toast. He grabbed the letter and sent the owl packing.

"What's it say?" Raven said under her breath.

"We've got to see Dumbledore at 8:00 tonight," Robin whispered back. But before Raven could answer, Hermione came running up.

"Rachel, Tara, here's our schedules," she said, passing them the schedules.

"Ugh, Double Potions, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. Only good part about the day is seeing Hagrid!" Terra exclaimed.

"Saw the schedule did you?" asked Ron as he and Harry walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"Awful day, isn't it?" Robin said.

"Ugh, we better head off to Potions. I hope Snape's in a good mood," Harry said. The others just laughed, knowing Snape was rarely in a good mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed by very slowly. Finally it was last class of the day, Astronomy, with Professor Wilson. As Robin, Terra, and Raven walked into the classroom, Raven thought she saw something like a smirk on the professor's face, but when she looked back, it was gone.

"Alright class, sit down. Today we will be studying Jupiter's moons. We will start with…" That was all Terra heard before she started daydreaming. Robin got a bit farther but he started worrying about Starfire. Raven made it through the whole class with 2 rolls of parchment to show for it.

"Mr. Grayson, would you be so kind as to stay after class. I need a word with you," Professor Wilson said as Robin was getting up. He mouthed 'Be right there' to Raven and Terra and walked over to the professor.

"Yes, professor?" he asked, always the model student.

"Yes, Richard, I would like to inform you that you are the next to go," And while Robin was stunned, the professor punched him in the face. Robin flew across the room but back flipped and landed on his feet.

"Slade."

"Robin."

And with those greetings Robin ran right toward Slade…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm gonna do the fight scene next chapter cause I am wayyyyyy to tired to write more. So I hope each and every one of you is haven a great summer!!!!

-titangirl797

**NOW THAT IT IS SUMMER I WILL BE UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY EXCEPT FOR THE FIRST TWO WEEKS IN JULY.**


End file.
